AmeCan FrUK twosho
by Mrs.TankDempsey
Summary: First Chapter- Best Birthday Ever, AmeCan America is love with Canada and when he collides with him in the streets and pushed him into and ally...Will Matty hate him forever? Or not? Second Chapter- You'll Be My Pole- FrUK. FrUK POV of Best Birthday Ever. Contains smut, Yaoi, BL, whatever you call it. Rated M for smut, drinking, dirty dancing, light swearing, and smut. Review?
1. Best Birthday Ever

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER

It was a day like any other day, the day before your birthday. You went through the same every day routine. Talked to the the same people. Ate, slept, got yelled at, thought about Matthew .

God! You couldnt belive you were having these feelings for him. You've known him your whole life and these these feelings only started recently. You couldn't stop thinking about him, you couldn't stop dreaming about him. He was everywhere!

You Alfred Freedom Jones! America! The Hero! And you were gonna be ruined because you couldn't stop thinking about him, you couldn't stop thinking about a guy. Ya, a guy, a dude, a man. Not that you really cared about the gender, you swung both ways after all.

But...Mathew? Why him of all people more to the point why now? Why not when you were younger and hung around each of her all the time? Was it because you hadn't seen him for a few months? Normally you saw him at least once a month. He was the only person you could tell your secrets to… Well, except for one. But, yeah, you wanted to tell him, and you would… next time you saw him. Yeah, that's what you'll do!

Just then you collided with someone and they almost fell. You wrapped your arms around them to keep them from falling. You didn't realize what you'd done or who it was, all you knew is that they felt really good. Then you heard a familiar, squeaky voice.

"Who're you?"

"Kumajiro?"

"No, I'm Kumajiro."

"Shee, Kumajiro. It's America you know him. Sorry, America."

"Canada?" Your arms tightened.

"Y-yeah," he blushed. "Could you let go of me?"

"Mathew…" Before you lost your determination you grabbed him, and pulled him into a dark alley.

"Alfred, where are you taking me?" You stopped and pushed him against the wall. Placing your arms on either side of him so he couldn't leave.

"Matthew...I-I-I…...I love you, Matthew." Then you kissed him, not giving him a chance to talk. You ran your tongue along his lips, he didn't budge. "Open your mouth."

"Alf-ngh!" You silenced him by kissing him again. His wide open mouth allowing your tounge access. You wrapped your arms around his waist. He, finally responded. He dropped, Kumajiro- who he had been holding until now- and wrapped his arms around your neck.

He buried his hands in your hair and his tongue dueled with yours. You won of course, but Mathew still responded. He pulled you closer, and closer. You ran one hand down his leg to his knee, which you hooked up on your hip. Your lips traveled to his ear, that you nibbled and licked on.

"A-Alfred...N-not…...Not here."

That broke you out of your haze and you realized what had just happened. Oh God, now he would definitely hate you. You looked at him and saw a flushed, lust filled look on his face.

"Mathew I'm so sorry this wasn't supposed to happen...not like this. Oh My God, what have I done? I-I gotta go." With that you ran out of the alley and down the street. Matthew ran out the alley looking for you, but you had already disappeared. God, how could you have been so stupid?!

"God that was the stupidest thing of my life." It was the next day, your birthday, and you lay in bed not giving a shit about anybody. Hell you didnt even care if England showed up this year not.

Your life was over! You knew Matthew would hate you now. How could he not? You had acted like an animal...but…. he had liked it right? His face had been flushed when you pulled away, his eyes full of disappointment.

A knock sounded at your front door. You didnt care they could go away. But if it was England he knew where your spare key was. And sure enough it was he.

"America, you bloody twit." He walked into your room carrying a birthday bag. "Get out of bed you lazy ass."

"No!... God I'm ruined!"

"What are you talking about?"

"you're my older Brother figure I can talk to you right?"

"Sure."

"You can't tell anybody. Promise you won't tell?"  
"I promise."  
"OK, So say you… have a crush on a guy, and you confessed in the worst possible way. Like say, you pushed him against the wall in a dark alley and attacked him… More or less. But his face was flushed with desire and he had pulled your lips back to his everytime you pulled away."

"Was their a question in there?"

"Would he hate you?"

"If he didn't love you back, probably."

You grunted. "Thats reassuring about not at all."

"You didn't find out?"

"I panicked and ran,"

"You, bloody, bloody, twit. You should have stuck around." He placed the bag on the floor next to the bed. "Come on, lets go to a bar. That'll take your mind off it."

He stood up. You got up and followed him to the front door. You slipped your boots on the walked out the door. Good and drunk, thats what you were gonna be when you got home.

You walked home alone at about 10 o'clock. England had got hammered and went home with France. At least he had someone who loved him back.

Gyah! You hated life! You slowly walked up your porch steps, not nearly as drunk as you had planned to get. You'd had maybe two beers. You just sat alone at the end of the bar.

You opened your door and walked in...Wait! You could have sworn you locked it before you left. Something was wrong. All the lights were off, and you knew you had left the hall light, and the kitchen light on. They were off.j

You heard a door slam upstairs. You bolted up the stairs to your room. The door was closed, the lights off, but you could hear movement. You opened the door and flicked on the light, and froze.

The room had red, white, and blue ribbon hanging from the ceiling and a HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner was across your large window, which was slightly open letting in a cool breeze. Your bedspread had changed as well. Your pillows were red, the sheets were white, and the blue quilt was folded down. Not necessarily your flag but the right colors, in the right order.

None of this was what caught your attention at first. It was the small Canadian in your bed, in nothing but boxers, holding a small American flag and a box.

"C-Canada? What is all this?"

"Mine, England, and France's birthday present to you."  
"...eh...what?"

"France helped me here, before he went to the bar. England was to keep you busy until we were done here, then France and him would leave and you would come home."

"Why do this?"

"We've been planning this for months. Thats why I've been around."

"Uh… Again, why?"

"I- the truth is I love you too, Alfred?"

"You what?"

"I love you, too." he blushed and looked down. Then held the box up. "You should open this. It's a cake France made, some scones from England- cause we all know you like them, and I brought some maple syrup to go with the scones."

You walked toward him and grabbed the box, not bothering to open it, and sat it on the floor next to the bed. Right now you didn't care about food.

"How long?"

"A few years."

"And you never told me?"

"I couldn't, Al. I was terrified to do this today, but i knew I had to. And then yesterday when you confessed… I tried to tell you then but you ran from me."

"I'm sorry, Matt, I thought after the way I treated you, you'd hate me."

"Never." He reached up to pull you down for a kiss. You pushed against him until he leaned back and lay under you.

You were between his legs, his knees up so his feet were by your thighs. He pushed your jacket off your shoulders, and pulled you superman t[shirt off above you head. You'd never know Matthew could be so aggressive… you liked it.

You kissed down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples. Then you continued down to his flat stomach. You ran your tongue along the waistband of his boxers. Standing up, you slowly finished undressing yourself, then bent back to what you had been doing.

You worked your way back up his body to kiss him again. His tongue dueled with yours and this time you let him win. He explored your mouth, every part of it. Then he sucked your tongue into his mouth and bit on it gently, before running his tongue around yours.

Your hands ran down his chest, his stomach, to his boxers, which you pulled down slowly. You gently clutched him in your hand, then bent to take him into your mouth. He into you and moaned.

"A-Alfred… P-please, more."

"Are you sure Matty?"

"Never been more sure. Make me yours, Alfred."

You kissed him tenderly, this moment was perfect. Matthew was too eager to take it slow. He pushed on your shoulder and pulled your other arm from you. Not expecting the move you feel to your back and Matthew crawled on top of you.

He played with your chest like you had his. His tongue swirled in your ear, before he nibbled on the lobe. Then he moved his lips across your cheek, to kiss you again. You moved your hands around his hips to cup his butt. He bit and sucked at your neck, leaving hickey's. You slowly pushed one finger into him, making him arch and rub against you. You pushed another finger into him.

"Al-fred!"

You smiled up at him, and cupped his face in your other hand. Then you sat up and kissed him roughly at the same time you pushed a third finger into him.

"H-hurry, A-Alfred. Hurry!"

"Are you sure."

"Dammit, Alfred! Please…"

Your eyes widened. You'd never heard him swear before. You liked this side of Matt. His hips were on either side of you, so all had to do was lift him up and slowly push yourself into him. He arched against against you and your nipples rubbed together. You didn't move, still trying to take it slow.

Apparently he didn't like that. He started to move. You tried to slow him down by holding his hips still. He grabbed your hands and entwined your fingers on one hand. The other he brought up to his mouth. He kissed your palm then your wrist.

"Please move, Alfred. I need to feel you moving inside of me."

"Mathew. I love you." You hugged him tightly, before finally moving your hips.

"Alfred...ha...ah." He wrapped his arms around you, cradling your head to him, holding you close. You thrust into him faster. He leaned back, and you leaned forward to suck on his nipple.

You reached between your bodies to gently pull at his member. He arched and bit his hop, trying not to moan. You liked when he moaned it meant he lost control. You pulled his lip from under his teeth, by gently pushing on his chin with your thumb.

"Don't hold your voice back, Matt. I like hearing you lose control."

You leaned forward more, so he lay on his back on the bed. You pushed his legs up to his chest and hooked them over your shoulders. That made him moan. This time he didn't try to stop it, even though it came out very wanton.

"Matthew...ha...I...I love you." You said thrusting into him faster.

"I love you too, Alfred."

He matched you thrust for thrust. You kissed him again, at the same time you pulled at his member. You moved to nibble at his neck and again and gave a few more strong thrusts into him before you came together. He moaned out your name, and you his, not caring if anyone heard.

You collapsed on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around you. You smiled at him as he took off your Texas, and his Vancouver and set them on the nightstand. It was only then you realized something was wrong. Matthew was missing something.

"Matt...Where's Kumajiro."

He chuckled softly. "He's staying with Seychelles for about a week."

"Why? He's always- usually- with you."

"It was his idea… He said he wanted us to be alone for a while."  
You beamed at him before rolling over to the side and cuddling him.

"I love you, Matthew."

"I love you too, Alfred."

You fell asleep in each others arms.

"Wake up you two!" Your eyes popped open. England was in the doorway, Matthew lay half across your chest.

"Come on you gits. France cooked breakfast and will get pissed if you dont eat some."

"Why are you here?"  
"I'm here to support you… …That and the Frog forced me here to see how it turned out between you two."

"Whatever, we'll be down in a minute." He turned and walked away and you couldn't help but notice he had a slight limp. Then you turned to Matt. "Matthew, wake up. France and England are here."

His eyes cracked open slowly and he looked up at you. He smiled then leaned up to gently kiss your lips. Life was perfect nothing could change that. You loved Matthew, he loved you. It. Was. Utterly. Perfect...


	2. You'll Be My Pole

Second chapter to Best Birthday Ever. I thought France and England needed a part to.

YOU'LL BE MY POLE

* * *

You walked into the bar to find your lover… England. Ah, that felt nice to say, you'd only been going out for a few months, but it seemed like forever. He was at the end of the bar talking loudly with America who was paying no attention. Good, he was doing his job.

You and Canada, your precious child, had decorated America's room so Canada could confess his love. England was to keep America busy until France came to get him.

You walked toward them to get England so America would go home to Canada. Before you were even halfway across the bar, you knew he was hammered. He spotted you and stood up. He threw himself into your arms, kissed you square on the mouth, then drag you out to the dance. floor.

"Arthur, Mon amore, we should go home now."

"I wanna dance. There's no pole, so you'll be my pole."

"What!?" He smiled then started to dance/rub against you. He grabbed your hand then lowered himself close to the floor, then slowly pulled himself up, rubbing against you the whole time. Indeed using you as his pole. You pulled him close and placed your hands on his hips grinding against him.

You danced this way for a few minutes but you were frustrated. God you wanted him...NOW! You grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. He was irate.

"Dammit, Frog! I wanted to dance."

"We're going home. We can dance their…"

You opened the passenger side door for him. Instead of climbing in he ran his hand you your chest and around your neck. He pushed his body against yours and pulled you head down so your lips almost touched.

"If by dance you mean fuck, then by all means lets go." He kissed you once, hard, then climbed into your car. You walked around and slid behind the wheel. He immediately started to lick and nibble your neck.

"Arthur, stop. I can't drive like this." He glared at you pulling away. "Hurry up then, and get us home."

* * *

You had just walked through the door before ENgland attacked you. He pushed you against a door as it closed. Normally you wouldn't mind,, but he was drunk and tasted and smelled like cheap alcohol.

"Arthur, despite the fact that I kind of like this… You stink."

"Fine," he grabbed your hand and pulled you up stairs, through the room you shared, to the joined bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, then striped and steped into the shower.

"Join me Francis…" He held out his hand. You followed his lead: stripped and stepped into the shower. He wrapped his arms around your neck and pulled your head down down to kiss you again.

You wrapped your arms around his waist. At the same time you thrust your tongue into his mouth. Your tongues fought for dominance, and of course you won. He started grinding his hips into yours.

You grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him against the wall. You kissed down his spine slowly, knowing it drove him mad. Now you were on your knees behind him. Pushing his legs into a wider stance, you leaned forward to lick his hole.

"Ah!, F-Fra-ancis, Francis please." You pulled your tongue away from him and pushed two fingers into him.

"Please what?"

"You know what."

"Ohonhon~ Do I? Please what, Arthur? Tell me what you want."

"I-I want you inside me...please?"

You turned him around again, to face you. Then you picked up his legs to wrap around you, and pushed him against the wall. You placed yourself at his entrance, and slowly pushed in.

He arched against you and dug his nails into your shoulders. Not that you minded the pain. You pulled out slowly, so only the tip was in, and thrust back into him. He wrapped his hands in your hair and pulled you down for a kiss.

You moved faster and dug your hands into his thighs, leaving bloody nail marks. He raked his nails down your back, moving in time with your, urging faster, harder.

"A-Arthur you're so tight… I love it… I love you."

You kissed him again. That was the first time you had told him that. Even you hadn't realised just how much you loved him. He looked into your eyes stunned for a moment. Then he whispered in your ear:  
"I-I fancy you, France… A lot."

"Ja tie'me," You whispered back in your language. Arthur broke the spell.

"Can we go to the bed now? This is very uncomfortable."

"Sure," you smiled, only then realising you weren't moving any more. You pulled out of him with a devilish smile, turned off the water, threw him over your shoulder, walked to the bedroom, and threw him on the bed. He bounced once before you were on top of him.

You pushed his knees up to his chest and thrust into him again. He moaned and pushed back onto you. HIs eyes closed, and breathing got heavy. His arm was thrown over his eyes, hiding his face from you.

"Arthur, don't hide your face," you pulled his arm away and let one leg slide off your shoulder so you could entwine your hands. The leg that had fallen off your shoulder, now wrapped around your hip pulling you deeper into him.

"F-Francis, M-more...please?"

You thrust into him harder, hitting his sweet spot dead on every time. He arched, exposing his neck to you. You bent down to nibble and bite his neck leaving bruises all the way down to his nipple.

He pulled your head up to bite your neck, drawing blood. You growled and flipped him onto his stomach. He immediately pushed himself up to his hands and knees.

Instead of pushing back into him, you bent forward and nipped at his butt. He jerked not expecting that from you, so you did it again.

"Francis!"

"Hmm?" Your lips moved up his spine to his neck. "What, Arthur?"

"please…"

"Please what?"

"Put it back inside."

"Hmm… NO."

"Francis, I need you, dammit."  
"I think I wanna make you suffer, so no." Then he did something you didn't expect.

"Fine then. Now its my turn." He rolled onto his back, then lunged at you. You toppled to your back and he was on top of you. He held your arms down as he nibbled and licked down your torso. He blew his breath across your manhood, then licked back up your body.

"Arthur, What are you- ha!" He bit your nipple.

"Payback," he stated simply, before slowly lowering himself onto you. You groaned and thrust up into him. Over and over, as hard as you could in this position. You pulled his head down and kissed him roughly before rolling over. Somehow managing to keep your bodies connected. You thrust into him harshly, grabbing his ass and pulling him back onto you.

"Dammit France! Stop being so nice. I'm not delicate."

You kissed him a raked your nails down his chest. He moaned and arched into you, digging his nails into your back. You moved your hands down his sides to dig your nails into his ass. Then down his thighs, leaving fresh blood and welts to mingle with what you had done earlier.

His back arched at a sharp angle as he screamed out your name, and came all over your chest. You gave one more harsh thrust before following him over the edge. You collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around you.

"Say it again, Arthur. Actually say it." You whispered in his ear before nibbling his neck. He looked away from you refusing to talk. So, you smacked his ass where it was bleeding. He groaned and arched into you. "I love you, Arthur." You massaged his butt to relieve the pain… Sorta.

"I-I...I love you too, Francis." He blushed and covered his face. You pulled the pillow away and kissed him gently. He pushed at your shoulder until you rolled onto your back.

"Tonights gonna be a long night, Francis, So get ready.

* * *

"Arthur, wake up."

"Why?"

"I want to go check on Matthew and Alfred."

"Then go, you git, and let me sleep."

"No! You're coming with. Its our babies."

"Their adults, France. They can take of themselves."

You glared at him before picking him up and throwing him over your shoulder.

"Do I have to carry you like this or will you get dresses?"

"I'll get dressed! Put me down!"

"Hurry up. I want to make them breakfast."

You watched as he quickly dressed. He glared at you as he stormed to your car. You smiled at him as you climbed into the driver seat. You leaned over and kissed his cheek before driving over to America's house.

You cooked a nice breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Then sent England to wake up America and Canada. You smirked as he limped up the stairs. Guess you were meaner than you thought last night. After a few minutes he limped slowly down the stairs.

"Are you OK?"

He blushed."I'm fine!" he plopped down at the table, glaring at you.

"OK." You placed the plates of food on the table with a big bottle of maple syrup, then sat next to him. He folded his arms then turned his head away from you. You grabbed his face and turned it to you for a kiss. At first he tried to pull away but you didn't let him. He gave up and wrapped his arms around your neck. His tongue forced its way into your mouth.

"Do you guys mind not sucking each others faces off in my kitchen?" You pulled away to smirk at America.

"Well you two had the bedroom we had to have somewhere too."

"And your kitchen doesn't work, why?"

"For one England almost blew it up, again."

"That wasn't my fault Frog. You came prancing down the stairs naked."

"You could have ignored me."

"You could have not started groping me."

"But you like it sudden… Especially if its rough."

"Speaking of which, " America interjected. "Why are you limping England?"

England blushed and looked down. You opened your mouth to answer America, but England slapped his hand to your thigh. On a spot he had bit repeatedly last night, and it was sore. You moaned loudly.

"Why do you think you bloody twit?"

"Well apparently you like it rough."

"And you can be overpowered by a small Canadian. I know this. When you two were teenagers and got into an argument he made the first move, became aggressive and came out the victor."

Both America and Canada's faces turned bright red.

"Well," France piped up."Were just one fucked up family, aren't we?"

* * *

Well its done. Sorry its so long. Hope your enjoyed. Please review! XD


End file.
